


Distance

by eerian_sadow



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Amnesia, Community: springkink, Emotional pain, Gen, Longing, Lonliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-19
Updated: 2008-02-19
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: There are some things that even love cannot overcome.





	

Once, Freya Crescent would have said that nothing hurt more than losing Sir Fratley without a trace.

She would have been wrong.

Rebuilding Burmecia was hard, slow work. The death of the old king and Prince Puck’s ascension to the throne made it all that much harder. She and Fratley were as loyal to king and country as they ever were, but she felt like she was working with a complete stranger. A stranger who wore her lover’s face.

Fratley tended to keep his distance from everyone but Puck, feeling uncomfortable around the people who knew him well, but he didn’t remember at all. The distance made him seem cold. It also made Freya ache with the need to help him overcome it.

Sir Fratley, unfortunately, didn’t seem to want her help. In fact, he didn’t seem to want her around at all.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Once, Sir Fratley of Burmecia would have said that nothing could hurt more than failing to serve the people he loved.

He would have been wrong.

Not remembering the people he loved was agony beyond anything he could have ever imagined. He lived and worked beside them day after day and remembered nothing about them, though his friends and family knew him well.

The boy-king Puck tried to get him to mingle with his former acquaintances, but Fratley could not make himself. They expected him to be the same Dragon Knight he had been when he left, but he wasn’t sure that man existed any more.

Being around Freya was the worst. She had told him of their past; knowing that his failure to remember it was hurting her made something ache deep inside him.

It was the closest he came to remembering any of his past. It wasn’t the kind of remembering he wanted to be doing at all.


End file.
